warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Nukor
| elemental damage = 32 | crit chance = 1.0 | crit damage = 400 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | conclave = | introduced = Update 14.5 | polarities = | notes = }} The Nukor is a Grineer secondary weapon that deals damage. It was added in Update 14.5. Characteristics Advantages: *Highest Critical Damage multiplier of all weapons ingame. *Deals damage which is highly effective versus Alloy Armor and Infested Sinew. **Status proc can confuse targets, making them attack all nearby targets including their own allies. * High Status Chance. Disadvantages: *Extremely low Critical Chance. * -exclusive damage can limit its utility (reduced damage versus Shields and severely reduced damage against Infested and Fossilized). *Limited range of 20 meters. Tips *With either a maxed rank Target Cracker or Hollow Point, the Nukor can achieve a critical damage multiplier of 6.4x. With both mods combined, this value goes up to 8.8x, the highest critical damage multiplier value achievable outside of red crits. **It is however ill-advised to use Hollow Point if attempting a critical damage build due to the Nukor's extremely low critical chance. *The Nukor's short range, high accuracy and cone of fire means that Magnum Force can be used to provide additional damage without severe penalty. *The Nukor can be made into an effective anti-Grineer weapon by adding damage and damage, allowing it to deal extra damage against Ferrite Armor, Alloy Armor and Machinery. Trivia *This is the first known manufactured Grineer energy weapon. ** Although the Seer is energy based, it is a hybrid weapon that utilizes an Orokin power source, meaning the Grineer did not develop energy based weaponry during its creation, as well the Seer was personally built by Vor, the only Grineer known to understand Orokin technology. *The Nukor is the second sidearm to deal pure damage, after the Detron. *As a microwave beam weapon, the Nukor could be considered a maser - such devices work similar to lasers, but using microwaves instead of light. *The name is likely a nod to 'nuking', a term used to refer to cooking/reheating food or drink using a microwave oven. * As the Nukor is being fired, its magazine will rotate and its front part will slowly open up. * The aimed bodypart of the target inflates in size as the target is damaged; see picture to the right. This also works on bosses. * Enemies killed by the Nukor explode in a fashion similar to Nova's Molecular Prime, however this effect is purely visual and deals no damage whatsoever. * The Nukor is inspired by the Microwave Expander gun from Duke Nukem 3D Media NukorCodex.png|Nukor in Codex. BubbleHeadVor.png|The enlargement of body part also works on bosses. Warframe Preview - PC Update 14.5 Warframe Nukor, Dreams Can Come True! thequickdraw A look at Warframe Nukor Warframe Nukor Warframe Nukor (Microwave Ray) Build Guide Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Single Sidearm Category:Grineer Category:Radiation Damage Category:Update 14